Muldwych
Muldwych was an incarnation of the Doctor who spent over five centuries exiled on Antýkhon, the name given to Earth during a period of its history when it was inhabited by Hairies and the Charrl. He was occasionally visited by the Seventh Doctor. He liked to put whisky in his tea. (PROSE: Birthright) Biography The Doctor became known as Merlin, and resided in Arthur's World for some time. Merlin fought Morgaine in this reality on several occasions. After she bound him in ice in Breceliande, the Doctor summoned a dragon to melt it. Songs were sung among the people of the Doctor's "power over light, darkness and the elementals". He taught King Arthur since he was a child, and saved his life on many occasions. When Arthur was old and had almost lost the battle to Morgaine, Merlin spoke with him of how the battle would end. Merlin took Excalibur from him and sent it back in time so that his previous incarnation would use it to defeat Morgaine. (PROSE: Battlefield) The Doctor and his companion Anna travelled to Exeter in the 21st century where they encountered one of the Doctor's previous companions, Tegan, who cursed the Doctor for what her time with him had done to her. Later in the TARDIS, Anna found a diary that Tegan had kept during her travels in the TARDIS. The diary warned the reader that the Doctor manipulated his companions into killing for him. Anna realised that this had happened to her and asked the Doctor to take her home, which he reluctantly did. (PROSE: Good Companions) After finding another companion, Guinevere Winchester, the Doctor was sent by the Time Lords to the Schrödinger Institute, a research station in deep space where sabotage had caused a temporal echo to occur. The temporal echo meant that the Doctor and Guinevere could not be seen by anyone or even touch anything until someone else did so. The Doctor managed to rewire a control box after a technician had worked on it. This broke the echo, allowing the Doctor and Guinevere to leave. (PROSE: Revenants) Travelling alone, the Doctor went to visit his old friend, Greenaway. The Doctor told Greenaway that his life support machine was unable to keep him alive any longer. In an act of mercy the Doctor turned off the machine and left in his TARDIS, unaware that Greenaway managed to survive. (PROSE: Greenaway) Merlin later sent Excalibur to Winifred Bambera and Ancelyn so that they could prevent the Deindum from causing Phobos and Deimos to break away from their orbit of Mars. Because he needed to be "somewhere else", he used a hologram to speak to Bambera and Bernice Summerfield when they reached the chamber in which Excalibur could be used. (PROSE: Excalibur of Mars) He later took the name Muldwych. Due to his own actions, Muldwych lost his TARDIS and became trapped on Earth sometime before the year 16909. He built a hut at the top of Mount Kukúrk in Africa. The Charrl came to Antýkhon to establish a new homeworld, but found that it was too polluted and hot for their long-term survival. They did not have enough energy to leave the planet in their gravity ships, so they were forced to stay. As the years passed, Muldwych helped the Charrl and became a trusted ally. During this time, Muldwych began manipulating events so that he would eventually escape Antýkhon. Ch'tizz, the queen of the Charrl, made a nine day journey to Muldwych's hut. She proposed that Muldwych help guide the Charrl to create a temporal link between Antýkhon and a more suitable period of Earth's history. Planning on using this link to escape, Muldwych agreed. For 500 years, Muldwych guided the Charrl chronomancers. He helped them hone into the Great Divide and create a link to Russia in 1908. Several Charrl were sent through the Divide, but were all fatally injured by the journey. After seven months, the Divide moved to London's East End in 1909. Shortly afterwards, Muldwych was visited by the Seventh Doctor. Muldwych asked his younger self for help, but the Doctor refused due to the first law of time. Knowing Ace's eventual fate, Muldwych gave the Doctor a present for her: Madame Bovary, a 19th century French novel. The Doctor was aware that Muldwych needed a TARDIS to stabilise the Divide, so he split his in two and sent the halves to the two sides of the Divide. The half carrying Ace landed in Antýkhon and was quickly retrieved by Muldwych after Ace left it. Muldwych needed the TARDIS to be complete to stabilise the Divide and went through it with Ace, Seeba, and Korin. They landed in Hanbury Street and met up with Bernice Summerfield. Muldwych reunited the two parts and the Divide was stabilised, letting all the Charrl come to 1909. With the TARDIS complete, Muldwych told the Charrl that they couldn't take over Earth in 1909. He told the Charrl he would take them to an alternate Earth where humanity never evolved, but he actually took them to an unused part of the Seventh Doctor's TARDIS. With the Charrl gone, Muldwych could finally reach the goal of his masterplan: to use the Seventh Doctor's TARDIS to escape Earth. However, after Muldwych set the TARDIS to dematerialise, the TARDIS sent Mukdwych back to Antýkhon. Shortly afterwards, the Seventh Doctor visited Muldwych and shared a cup of tea with him. (PROSE: Birthright) Muldwych managed to escape Antýkhon when Time, Pain, and Death came to Bernice Summerfield and Jason Kane's wedding through Puterspace. Using "a narrow beam of chronons perfectly aligned with the marginal reality established by the Puterspace apparatus", Muldwych came to Cheldon Bonniface in 2010. Along the way, he found himself In another marginal reality and met and befriended a Unicorn named Bat. and Jason Kane's wedding photo. (PROSE: Happy Endings)]] At the wedding, he gave the Seventh Doctor two halves of a time ring to use as the wedding rings. He also gave the Doctor the book The Unformed Heart. (PROSE: Happy Endings) He once visited the Braxiatel Collection and found a diary in the archive that Jason Kane had kept whilst he was stranded in the past. Mismatch travelled back in time and brought Jason back to the future. Muldwych then kept Benny and Jason's wedding rings as a memento. (PROSE: The Collection) Appearance Muldwych had a plump figure and a ruddy face. During his exile, his hair was grey-brown, (PROSE: Birthright) while after his exile, it was mostly grey with streaks of red. He wore a white robe (PROSE: Happy Endings) and had a blue Roman-style ring on his left hand. (PROSE: Birthright) Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Far future individuals